


De père en fils

by Ahelya



Series: Cave Canem [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 1889, Blue Miracle, Gen, Weston College
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Point de vue de Frances suite à la victoire de la Blue house au match de cricket du Weston College</p>
            </blockquote>





	De père en fils

**Author's Note:**

> Chronologie : Volume 17. Entre la victoire et la parade devant la Reine.
> 
> Rating : Tout public
> 
> Disclaimer : Rien à moi. Tout à Yana Toboso.
> 
> NdA : Cet OS a déjà été publié sur fanfiction.net fin août.

« Sapphire Owl est déclaré vainqueur. »

Il y eut un instant de silence surpris à cette annonce de l'arbitre puis les cris de joie retentirent. Un deuxième Miracle Bleu. Personne n'y avait vraiment cru jusqu'à maintenant.

Personne…

Vraiment ?

La marquise Frances Midford, née Phantomhive, n'était pas surprise par cette victoire et quand son fils se présenta devant elle, un sourire contrit aux lèvres, comme s'il voulait s'excuser de la défaite de sa maison, elle eut envie de lui dire que Green Lion n'avait eu aucune chance de gagner de toute façon. Il était là après tout. Dans l'équipe adverse. Cet élève qui portait le même nom que celui qui avait été à l'origine du premier miracle bleu.

Un miracle…

Vraiment ?

Les Phantomhive ne croyaient pas aux miracles. Les Phantomhive ne jouaient que pour gagner. La victoire, les Phantomhive, l'arrachait par la force s'il le fallait. Elle le savait bien. Tout comme elle savait de quelle force un Phantomhive disposait.

Frances observa longuement son neveu quand il fut de retour après avoir été soigné pour la blessure qu'il avait reçu durant le match. Une remarque acide lui vint à l'esprit en voyant son sourire satisfait. En cet instant, Ciel ressemblait tellement à son père et cela même s'il possédait les traits de sa mère.

Elle entendit sa fille crier. Elizabeth venait sans aucun doute de voir que Ciel était de retour. Elle se précipita vers lui. Les élèves entourant son neveu la laissèrent passer en souriant. Tous semblaient être au courant de leurs fiançailles. Les sourires s'élargirent lorsque sa fille serra Ciel dans ses bras avec son enthousiasme coutumier. Son fiancé lui rendit son étreinte avec plus de retenu ainsi qu'il l'avait toujours fait depuis ce jour-là. Frances repensa avec tristesse aux étreintes qu'avaient pu partager les deux enfants avant les dix ans de Ciel, à la force avec laquelle ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre, à leurs sourires heureux. Le feu n'avait pas fait que détruire le Manoir lors de cet anniversaire fatidique.

L'étreinte terminée, Elizabeth prit son fiancé par la main et le conduisit jusqu'à leur famille. Ciel la laissa faire. Tout naturellement, le professeur, entièrement vêtu de noir qui avait accompagné Ciel à l'infirmerie, les suivit. C'était ce qu'il devait faire après tout. Il était le majordome du Chien de garde de la Reine. L'exécuteur de ses basses œuvres. Son garde du corps. Se tenant toujours quelques pas derrière son maître. Attendant ses ordres. Attendant de le défendre de toutes ses forces si la situation l'exigeait. C'était une danse à laquelle Frances avait été habituée depuis l'enfance.

D'autres visages se superposèrent alors à ceux de son neveu et de son majordome. Un autre Chien de garde. Un autre majordome. Vincent avait eu le même sourire satisfait des années plus tôt alors que Tanaka, sentinelle silencieuse, se tenait derrière lui.

Le vieux majordome était présent, lui aussi, et leur regard se croisèrent pendant un bref moment. Frances pensa soudain à le rejoindre pour lui demander comment Vincent avait réussi à obtenir la victoire des années plus tôt mais elle resta immobile. Ce n'était qu'un désir soudain et qui ne pouvait guère durer. En vérité, elle ne voulait pas du tout savoir quel moyen son frère avait pu utiliser pour s'assurer la victoire. Tout comme elle ne voulait pas savoir comment Ciel avait pu parvenir à ce deuxième miracle. Mais elle aurait menti en disant qu'elle n'avait pas une vague d'idée des méthodes qu'ils avaient pu tous deux utiliser.

Les Phantomhive ne croyaient pas aux miracles. Les Phantomhive ne jouaient que pour gagner. Les Phantomhive arrachaient la victoire par la force, une force qui prenait ses racines dans l'ombre la plus noire et la plus profonde. On ne nommait pas le Comte Phantomhive, le Noble démoniaque sans raison.

Elizabeth et Ciel eurent un peu de mal à parvenir jusqu'à eux mais quand ils furent à leur côté, sa fille n'avait pas plus tôt lâché la main de Ciel que son mari la prit pour le féliciter. Au cours de ses chaudes félicitations, il dit à l'enfant que ses parents, et plus particulièrement son père, devaient être fier de lui. Ciel ne réagit pas à la mention de ses parents. Mis à part son étonnement en apprenant le rôle de son père dans le premier miracle bleu, Ciel semblait toujours si indifférent quand on lui parlait de ses parents. Son neveu remercia son mari puis il se tourna vers elle. Le regard de Frances plongea dans celui de Ciel. Les yeux de l'enfant étaient francs, honnêtes et innocents. Le regard de Rachel. Mais c'était à Vincent qu'elle était en train de penser en le regardant. Le regard de son frère pouvait être tout aussi franc, honnête et innocent que sa femme lorsqu'il le voulait. Peut-être était-ce aussi ce genre de chose qui faisait la force des Phantomhive ?

Elle félicita son neveu ainsi que l'avait fait son mari. Il la remercia. Il n'y avait maintenant plus qu'Edward qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. Son fils et son neveu se mesurèrent du regard pendant un bref instant. Edward avait dû comprendre, en partie, la stratégie de Ciel et il ne l'approuvait guère. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Mais Edward serait un Chevalier d'Angleterre. Ciel, de par sa naissance, appartenait à une toute autre obédience. Les deux anciens adversaires se serrèrent finalement la main ce qui provoqua de nouveaux cris de joie. Des dernières années les entourèrent et commencèrent à soulever Ciel pour lui faire faire le tour de la salle sur leurs épaules. Un regard, un ordre, qui échappa à tous au presque et le majordome intervint, leur ordonnant de laisser un peu d'air à Phantomhive qui avait été, il ne fallait pas l'oublier, blessé pendant le match. Les élèves obéirent de suite ainsi qu'il en avait toujours été au Weston College. Frances se rappela soudain que Vincent louait tout en maudissant cette particularité. Elle se demanda si son neveu était du même avis.

Elle regarda Ciel. L'enfant était seul maintenant mais il ne semblait pas enclin à profiter de ce bref moment de répit avant qu'on ne l'appelle pour mettre sa tenue de parade. Il était pensif et Frances connaissait bien cet air. Le Chien de la Reine était en train de réfléchir à son prochain coup. Sa mission n'était donc pas terminée. La victoire au tournoi ne devait donc être qu'une étape vers la victoire définitive du Chien.

Tout d'un coup, un sourire apparut sur le visage de l'enfant, le transformant complètement. Le sourire de Ciel avant ses dix ans. Le sourire de Rachel...

Les préfets et leur fag entourèrent Ciel. L'un d'eux, le préfet de la Blue house, lui mit sur la tête un chapeau fleuri ce qui le fit rire. Frances le regarda discuter avec eux pendant un long moment sans qu'apparaisse la moindre trace d'arrogance et de mépris chez son neveu. Son ton était aimable et poli. Il souriait beaucoup. Il ressemblait tellement à Rachel à cet instant mais c'était pourtant Vincent que Frances voyait en le regardant.

Son neveu était un loup caché sous le parfait déguisement d'un agneau et personne n'avait le moindre soupçon…

« Il lui ressemble de plus en plus. » murmura son mari.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement. Elle n'appréciait guère cette ressemblance mais elle avait déjà assisté à une telle transformation. Elle la savait nécessaire à la survie de celui qui était le Chien de garde de la Reine. Celle de Ciel avait juste était plus soudaine que celle de Vincent. Il avait suffi d'un mois dont personne ne savait rien.

« Pensez-vous assister, un jour, à un troisième miracle ? » demanda-t-elle à son mari pour détourner son esprit des pensées qui l'assaillaient, même si cette question n'était sans doute pas la bonne pour le faire.

Son mari regarda leur neveu puis leur fille.

« Seul un Phantomhive semble être capable de nous donner un tel miracle, répondit-il avec un sourire. Il faut donc que j'attende que notre éventuel petit fils soit élève ici. »

Mais ce sera seulement si ce miracle peut apporter quelque chose au Chien, eut envie de dire Frances. Le premier avait permis à Vincent d'avoir son dogue allemand et même si elle ne connaissait rien aux affaires de son frère, elle avait eu de nombreux soupçons sur la véritable raison du miracle bleu quand Dietrich avait quitté l'Angleterre et intégré l'armée de l'Empire Allemand. Elle ne savait pas ce que cette victoire devait donner à Ciel mais de son propre aveu, il était, ici, en mission pour la Reine.

« Tout ceci ne fait que confirmer notre adage sur le Comte Phantomhive. » ajouta Alexis à voix basse.

Elle lança à son mari un regard interrogateur.

« Les chevaliers d'Angleterre ont toujours eu un adage à leur propos mais j'ai peur qu'il ne vous rappelle de bien mauvais souvenirs ma chère. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Alexis… »

Il lui sourit. Si c'était ce que sa chère épouse désirait…

« Ne joue pas contre le Chien de garde car il gagne à tout coup mais si tu es la Mort, libre à toi d'être son adversaire car ce n'est que contre elle que le Chien de garde jour et perd. »


End file.
